<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars and Constellations by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792512">Stars and Constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC'>オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obitober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito looks at the stars with Kakashi in his lap.</p><p>Day 3 // Cosmic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obitober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars and Constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is the sky pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito made a sound of amusement as he smiled at Kakashi’s question. It was such a silly thing to ask but on the other hand, with the silver-haired man directing his gaze upwards, he could hardly see anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was funny though how despite seeing the sky with his own eyes, he still chose to ask Obito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so clear now,” Kakashi hummed and he stretched one arm out towards the firmament. “You can see all the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito watched Kakashi’s face, now that they were alone, Kakashi could allow himself to take off his mask. He looked so enchanting in the moonlight. Obito caressed his cheek with one hand, feeling the joy of the moment. He was glad no one would interrupt them, they had all the time for themselves they wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see them whenever you want, Kakashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stargazing alone isn’t as much fun,” he said. “There’s no one to correct you when you get a constellation wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know all the constellations, either.” Obito softly shook his head. “We might both get them wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we can make up new ones with no guilt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s hair looked even more unique under the stars. Like it was truly made out of silver strands, adding to his timeless beauty. Now that he wasn’t wearing the headband, the hair loosely fell in all directions, some covering his forehead and almost reaching his eyes. Obito swept them away to be able to see the reflections in Kakashi’s red and black eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he did so, Kakashi’s gaze shifted from the sky towards Obito. His lips quirked in a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at them with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito entertained his idea and lifted his eyes towards the stars. His stare followed Kakashi’s finger tracing a path from one celestial body to another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, if we go like this… It almost looks like the fire sign. Just like what the Hokage wears on their hat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you’d call it the Hokage constellation?” Obito chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And with those...” Kakashi’s hand moved towards the West. Obito couldn’t really follow which stars he was talking of exactly but Kakashi seemed to have fun. “If you go from this one to that one, you get the Uchiha clan crest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito hummed, looking down to see Kakashi’s blissful smile nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see the Hatake crest somewhere, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me find it, then.” Kakashi huffed and pointed with his other hand at the sky to make Obito look up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the next several minutes on stargazing, making up new constellations and pointing at various more and less bright stars. Occasionally, Kakashi would try to include a planet into the constellations, and Obito would correct him. But overall, the silver-haired man was having so much fun, his eyes bright and his expression relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night wasn’t going to come to an end any time soon, so after their little stargazing session, silence fell between them. Kakashi’s hands now rested on his chest, and he was just smiling as Obito continued to caress his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though after some time, Kakashi surprised Obito with a sudden question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the Moon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito hummed, not quite understanding the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the Moon pretty too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito looked at the bright, red Moon hanging above them, its shine inviting everyone into deep sleep… Did he find it pretty? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been his lifelong goal to see this sight, and yet, he didn’t spend even a minute looking at it properly. His gaze was focused on it now only because Kakashi had asked him to. Even the stars seemed more interesting, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the man in his lap and noticed Kakashi’s eyes were already closed. He leaned down to place a kiss over his eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… You’re the prettiest thing I see.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAha infinite tsukuyomi twist amrite</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>